Un matin de sommeil
by Hermaline
Summary: One shot


Titre : Un matin de sommeil

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Genre : Ship

Note : J'avais parlé du début avec Sandra mais j'étais bloquée car je ne savais pas pourquoi Sam disait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Et bien, j'ai fini par commencer à écrire la fic sans le savoir et petit à petit, c'est arrivé.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Un matin de sommeil**

Il soupira tout en tournant une énième la fois la tête vers elle. Allongée sur le côté, il l'imaginait très bien les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le mur vide.

J : Sam…

Elle ne bougea pas alors il vint doucement se coller à elle, glissant son bras sur sa hanche, saisissant la sienne qui était glacée.

S : Je n'y arriverai pas.

J : Bien sûr que si.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée et il la sentit se détendre, légèrement.

S : Non.

Jack ferma les yeux tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Déjà, les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les volets fermés. Déjà, les oiseaux chantaient. Déjà, les voitures roulaient.

J : Il le faudra bien.

La jeune femme se raidit contre lui et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

S : Je n'y arriverai pas.

J : Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le mot de trop. Se relevant brusquement elle sortit, nue, de la chambre, l'abandonnant dans le lit vide.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, enroulée dans son peignoir à lui, elle regardait d'un œil brouillé les fleurs du jardin.

J : Sam…

S : C'est Carter mon nom.

Et comme un coup de vent le fouettant en plein visage, elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter et fila dans la salle de bain.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui courir après ? Tambouriner comme un malade à la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle quittait le domicile.

Il resta là un long moment. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Car en fait, le temps de réflexion ne dura que quelques secondes. D'un pas rapide, il dévala ses marches et fut soulagé de la voir dans sa voiture. Peiné, il vit qu'elle pleurait, assise devant le volant.

Il ouvrit la portière et se glissa silencieusement à côté d'elle. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il reprit la main glacée qu'il tenait encore il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.

Hier soir, elle était si chaude lorsqu'il avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens après être venu lui dire qu'il prenait sa retraite. Il avait été tellement ravi de voir ce délicieux sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il avait encore plus aimé sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs deux corps s'unir enfin.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait plus la perdre.

J : On va trouver une solution.

Soulagé, il la vit passer sa main libre sur son visage pour faire disparaître les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues.

S : On l'a déjà trouvée non ?

Oui. Il avait pris sa retraite. Mais si cela ne suffisait pas à rendre Samantha Carter parfaitement heureuse alors c'est qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne.

J : Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

Les larmes vinrent à nouveau emplir ses yeux mais cette fois-ci par émotion et non par tristesse. Elle plongea son regard si pur et il posa sa paume contre sa joue. Dans la rue, une mère avec une poussette les observait sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Sam embrassa l'intruse et se rapprocha pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. S'accrochant à lui, elle glissa sa tête contre son cou, s'enfouissant dans son amour pour oublier ses soucis.

J : Je ne serai pas loin.

S : Peu importe. Ca sera trop loin quand même.

Il sourit dans sa blondeur. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, il avait l'impression de tenir contre lui une enfant apeurée à l'idée que ses parents la laisse quelques jours seule chez sa grand-mère.

J : Alors je vais rester.

S : Quoi mais…

J : A moins que tu me refuses dans ta grande maison.

S : Mais et ton chalet ?

Il l'écarta de lui pour contempler son regard interrogateur.

J : Enfin Sam entre les poissons et toi le choix est vite fait !

Sam, souriant enfin, revint se caler contre lui alors qu'il apercevait enfin la voyeuse. Au lieu de lui lancer un regard noir, il lui sourit, incapable de faire autre chose en ce moment présent, elle lui répondit discrètement et s'empressa de passer son chemin.

Déjà, le major Carter reprenait des couleurs et son air sérieux, comme si rien de rien n'était, elle embrassa O'Neill du bout des lèvres, avec une douceur infinie. Une douceur qui faisait chavirer le vieux cœur de l'ancien général. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, appréciant la soie de sa peau contre lui.

De longues minutes défilèrent alors qu'ils demeuraient enlacés puis soudain une voix cristalline et faussement réprobatrice.

S : Il n'y a pas de poissons dans ton lac.

**Fin**


End file.
